Stranded Discontinued
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Sea, sex, and sun that's what Gohan promised Trunks when he dragged him onto this cruise. But it started with rain, and the boat being torn apart by the storm. And now they've to live like Robinson Crusoe on desert island. Male Preg. Truhan.


"…" Trunks moaned not bothering to look at his lover as he hung over the railing of the boat. If green was a skin shade he'd have qualified for having it. To make matters worse for the young man of 21 it was raining buckets by the second. He was thoroughly soaked, and chilled to the bone.

Gohan wrapped his arms around his lovers waist to rest his hands on the others expanded stomach. It wasn't no secret about the soon to be expecting parents. But, it had only been yesterday that they had been married. "I know that this isn't exactly what we planned for our honey moon…"

"I hate ships." Trunks said managing to hold down what little was left in his stomach. He didn't care what sympathy his lover had in store… He really just wanted to be at home right now. It would be after dinner, and he'd be dressed in a pair of warm, soft pajamas fixing to slip in between the sheets.

"The rain cannot last much longer…" Gohan said feeling bad. He almost felt sorry for even suggesting a cruise. He hadn't ever been on one, and thought it might be a nice change of pace. Instead of catering to the public, let them cater them for a change. But, it wasn't going at all how he had hoped. Matter of fact, he hadn't seen a soul since the storm began… "No doubt cuddled up in pairs under toasty sheets." He said aloud as he suddenly realized in thought what could make his lover a little less miserable.

Trunks gripped the railing as he lunged forward. He could not loner continue to hold dinner down. His lover's spoken thoughts went unheard. He panted for air in the aftermath and let out a sickly groan. He wished he could close his eyes, and for at least a little while everything would remain still.

"Let's go inside. Maybe we can calm your stomach and your nerves so that you might enjoy at least a bit of this…" Gohan said coaxing his lover away from the railing. He couldn't remember what had brought them out here, but it wasn't doing the other any good.

Trunks closed his eyes to make the best of it as he walked away from the railing. But, he was viciously forced to open his eyes as the ship rocked onto its side. The storm had taken a turn for the worst. He wobbled a bit trying to catch his balance. Instead he found himself seated in a slipper lounge chair. He groaned as pains shot up his back; he'd feel it in the morning.

"Trunks!" Gohan screamed in panic walking quickly those couple steps to his lover. He offered out his hand to help him up. "Let's find the ships infirmary…" It wasn't just Trunks that could be harmed by the inclement weather, but their daughter as well.

Trunks looked up at Gohan with narrowed eyes. "Stop worrying so damn much Gohan… I'm not the only one that's pregnant." He refused to take his lovers hand; he could do this himself. He braced himself, and slowly stood up. Being sick, cold, and drenched was starting to make him ill tempered.

" Sorry." Gohan sighed not really understanding why Trunks seemed to have the rougher end of the pregnancy symptoms. He, himself, suffered very little. Matter of fact, had he not been showing no one, probably not even himself, would know that he was pregnant.

Trunks having nothing left in stomach to throw up was being forced into dry heaves as they stood in the rain. They seemed in debated as to what to do. He let out an extended sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This isn't anyone's fault but the weather mans…" He was trying to make peace with his lover, or else he knew it would be a long night.

Gohan would never understand hormones to the full extent, all he knew is that he had too many. He brushed his hand against the others cheek, pushing hair behind the ears. He leaned in, and kissed him. To hell with the inside, they could make the best of miserable situation where they stood. It wasn't like anyone would join them in this weather.

Trunks groaned as he felt the others warmth, and heated breath. That tongue could melt just about anything. He melted into the other deepening the kiss. It was hard to believe that a few seconds ago he'd even been miserable.

Their moment was short lived, and they were brought back to full reality as the ship again rocked violently in the storm. The waves were getting chopper, and more frequent. The wind and the rain seemed to work as one. The pair held onto each other. In their hesitation the two never saw the monstrous wave that was threatening to wash the deck of them; to sweep them away into oblivion as it tore the ship to pieces.

Thrown over the railing and apart from each other they both watched in horror as their ship was crushed in the belly of the storm. Their cries, their screams, their curses went unheard in the storm. Beaten by the element, and not an ounce of strength to search for anyone left they together swam to one another. They rested their weakened, weary bodies on a piece of leftover wood. They gripped each other's hands as they drifted where the storm would have them.


End file.
